1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to motorcycles.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of motorcycles, it has been a common practice to detect the temperature of the air to be sucked into the engine, i.e., intake air temperature, by an intake air temperature sensor that is mounted on the vehicle body, as described in JP H11 (1999)-165680 A and JP 2007-112312 A, for example.
In addition, motorcycles equipped with water-cooled engines are known. A motorcycle equipped with a water-cooled engine includes a radiator to supply coolant to the engine. The radiator is arranged to release the heat conveyed by coolant to the atmosphere and to cool the coolant, and is disposed in front of the engine in many cases. When the intake air temperature sensor is disposed near the radiator or the engine, the intake air temperature sensor is affected by the heat emitted from the radiator and so forth, so the intake air temperature may not be measured accurately. For this reason, the intake air temperature sensor is in many cases disposed at a position away from sources of heat, such as the radiator and the engine. In the techniques described in JP H11 (1999)-165680 A and JP 2007-112312 A, the intake air temperature sensor is disposed in front of and away from the radiator, the engine, and so forth.
In a motorcycle, the space for installing various components such as the intake air temperature sensor is limited. In some cases, the intake air temperature sensor cannot be disposed at a position spaced away from a heat source, such as the radiator and the engine. There has been a demand to measure the intake air temperature more accurately in such cases.